marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Richards (Earth-967)
Real Name: Jonathon Reed Richards Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: undetermined, previously galactic conquer Legal Status: Unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Zarrko the Tomorrow Man Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Hyperstorm was born a mutant, a his powers manifesting at puberty. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: Franklin Richards (father), Rachel Summers (Marvel Girl, mother), Susan Richards (Invisible Woman, paternal grandmother), Reed Ricards (Mister Fantastic, paternal grandfather), Jean Grey (maternal grandmother), Scott Summers (Cyclops, maternal grandfather), Nathaniel Richards (paternal great-grandfather), Evelyn Richards (paternal great-grandmother), Franklin Storm (paternal great-grandfather, deceased), Mary Storm (paternal great-grandmother), Christopher Summers (Corsair, maternal great-grandfather), Katherine Anne Summers (maternal great-grandmother, deceased), Philip Summers ( maternal great-great-grandfather), Deborah Summers (maternal great-great-grandmother), Johnny Storm (Human Torch, paternal granduncle), Tara Richards (Huntara, paternal grandaunt), Alex Summers (Havok, maternal granduncle), Gabriel Summers (Vulcan, maternal granduncle), Valeria Richards (aunt), Dream Summers (alternate reality sister), David Richards (alternate future brother), Madelyne Pryor (clone of maternal grandmother), Nathen Summers (Cable, half-uncle), Stryfe (half uncle's clone from deleted future timeline), Tyler Dayspring (Genesis, half-cousin, adopted son of half uncle's clone from deleted future timeline), Nate Grey (X-Man, alternate reality version of uncle) First Appearance: Fantastic Four #406 (November 1995) History The Fantastic Four first encountered him when Reed Richards and Doctor Doom were ripped out of the timestream by Hyperstorm and ended up in his future, after which he sent Reed thousands of years into the past and kept the crippled Doom as his tortured prisoner. The rest of the Fantastic Four managed to track down Reed and then together travel back into Hyperstorm's timeline to confront him. His real name and parentage was revealed in Fantastic Four #414 by Nathaniel Richards, who had through extensive time travelling learned who Hyperstorm really was. Hyperstorm was born as the son of Franklin Richards and Rachel Summers in an alternate version of the Days of Future Past timeline. The point of divergence between his particular timeline and the original DoFP timeline must be assumed to be Franklin Richards surviving the attack by sentinels instead of perishing, as seen in Uncanny X-Men #141. Once grownup, Hyperstorm used his vast powers to destroy all opposition in his timeline and gradually became corrupted by such unparalled powers and became a heartless tyrant set on nothing less than complete universal domination and blind obedience to his will. In time he had conquered great portions of the known universe, and purposed to extend his dominion to other timelines as well. The reality-hopping team known as the Exiles encountered a younger alternate timeline analogue of Hyperstorm called 'David Richards' instead of Jonathan, though it seems that they are otherwise genetically identical and has the same powers. In yet another variation of DoFP, Franklin and Rachel instead had a daughter, Dream Summers. In Fantastic Five #4, the Fantastic Four of the MC2 universe battled Hyperstorm (or possibly another similar counterpart to the one who showed up in the 616 continuity) a confrontation which ended with Psi-lord (Franklin Richards) stalemating Hyperstorm in power and, after a very even fight, putting his would-be son into a coma while only barely surviving himself. This battle seems highly dubious since Hyperstorm, for all his appearent scientific genius, had obviously not understood that such a fight could create a possible grandfather paradox which might threaten his own existence, considering that Hyperstorm hadn't even been born at the juncture of the fight. However, this Hyperstorm might have originated on a different Earth than the one on which MC2 takes place, in which case the possibility of creating a paradox would not come into play. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Brown Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Galactic Scale Reality Warper. Dynamokinesis: possesses virtually infinite psionic power which he can draw endlessly from hyperspace, from which the primordial energies creating the fundamental forces of the universe, strong nuclear force, electromagnetism, the weak nuclear force and gravity flow into our plane of reality. Controlling the four fundamental forces should theoretically allow him to restructure, create or destroy matter at will down to subatomic level, as well as creating electromagnetic fields and electrical currents, making matter radioactive, manipulating gravity, causing nuclear detonations, emit enormous energy blasts, use his psionic powers to increase his physical strength and generally accomplishing nearly anything he sets his mind to. *''Hyperspacial Teleportation: can teleport through hyperspace from one place in the universe to another, possibly at immeasurable distances. *Invisibility: ability to render herself wholly or partially invisible at will. He can also render other people or objects invisible, affecting up to forty thousand cubic feet of volume. He achieves these feats by mentally bending all wavelengths of light in the vicinity around himself or the target in question and he somehow does this without causing any visible distortion effects; he also somehow directs enough undistorted light to his eyes to retain his full range of vision while invisible. '''Telepathy': He can read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. *''Telepathic Illusion: ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *Telepathic Cloak: Can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *Mind Link: ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual *Telepathic Camouflage: ability to mask herself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making her appearance to those around his quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *Mind Control: ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. *Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as his own *Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *Mental Amnesia: ability to cause loss of particular memories, and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people *Psionic Shield: ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds *Psionic Blasts: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *Astral Projection: ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, where he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane *Mental Detection: can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *Mind Transferal: able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies should her own physical body be somehow killed '''Telekinesis': possesses telekinetic abilities enabling her to levitate and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and to some extent energy psionically. She can “lift” a unknown amount of weight and can enable herself to “fly” at great speed. Vitakinesis: can heal any injurery to others and himself. Known Abilities: He is also an extraordinary genius seemingly possessing his grandfather Reed Richards scientific genius, and has been able to create devices such as a time machine, a brain disarrator which he employed on Doctor Doom to disrupt any chance of him forming coherent thoughts, and his nigh unstoppable mechichal juggernauts known as the Destructoids. He also outsmarted Reed and his father Nathaniel Richards, and also Doctor Doom, for most of the time, though Reed eventually bested Hyperstorm instead by causing Galactus to use him as an endless supply of raw energy, which Galactus normally obtains by consuming planets. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: Time Machine, Brain Disarrator. Transportation: Hyperspatial Teleportation Weapons: Destructoids Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Article Request